


A Haunting Choice

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't seem to capitalize on a one-night stand. Something keeps scaring any woman he brings home away before he can seal the deal. A harsh choice comes back to haunt him. <br/>-mention of death (not extremely graphic) and mild language</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haunting Choice

"I'm gonna go grab something out of the back," Dean murmured as he untangled himself from the busy blonde. "Meet you in the bedroom, beautiful."

He had barely closed the impala's trunk when she dashed past him with a look of sheer terror on her face. She didn't speak or stop when she passed. Why did this keep happening to him? He hadn't actually gotten to go through with a one night stand in months. Frankly, it was far past irritating. 

"Sammy, something's up, man," Dean sighed as he slumped down beside his brother. "This doesn't just happen. If it was anyone else, we'd probably already be working the case."

"I'm not sure about that," Sam chuckled. "This sound more like petty revenge than something dangerous. Fine... I'll help if you stop complaining."

That's when the plan formed. Something was messing with the girls he brought home. Why not call in a favor and have a hunter pretend to be his latest conquest? She walks in, fakes scared, and then reports what the hell's going on. It was fool proof.

"Um, yeah you've got a pretty big problem on your hands," the hunter laughed after she came back out. "There's a pretty pissed off ghost cock-blocking you Medium build, y/e/c eyes, y/h/c hair. She didn't try to hurt me or anything, but she is not happy and I don't blame her one bit. With a wound like that, she would have bled out nice and slow. Definitely not a pleasant way to go."

Sam turned to look at his brother searchingly. He was confused but Dean just looked horrified. There was a glint of recognition, and maybe a little fear, in his eyes. Nothing scared Dean. A ghost that wasn't hurting anything but his love life shouldn't cause this kind of reaction.

"Wait outside, Sammy," Dean barely whispered. "I think I need to go have a chat with an old friend."

He walked slowly back through the door feeling weighed down by his guilt. To be honest, he deserved way worse that what you were giving him. He was the reason you were dead in the first place.

Dean took a ragged breath, "Y/n, show yourself. I know that you're here. I'm surprised you didn't recognize a fellow hunter."

"Damn it," you murmured. "I knew she didn't look like the usual bimbos. What do you want? Let me guess, you want to kill me. I know it's not the same, but I would have thought that the first time would have been enough."

"What do you mean," Sam asked as Dean noticeably winced. "Who are you and why are you haunting my brother?"

You just laughed darkly, "It figures. Of course you didn't tell your precious baby brother about what you did. Always the protector, Deano. Well, at least his protector."

"Dean, what is she talking about?" Sam pushed. "I'm not a kid. I can handle it."

"Really? You think you can handle this?" You chuckled standing in front of him in all your gory glory.

That's what always scared the girls. You pulled your hair back and let your jacket fall open. Your white dress was soaked in the blood from a gruesome gash at your jugular. Streaks of your hair were dyed crimson from your blood. Your porcelain skin was stained from your attempt to staunch the flow. 

"You didn't even do it right, Dean," you whispered. "I had to lie there alone in a puddle of my own blood for a long time before I finally bled out. I always knew who you would choose, but you didn't even try..."

"Dean, enough," Sam shouted forcing his brother to face him. "Who is she and what did you do? Did you kill this girl? Answer me!"

"I didn't have a choice," Dean whispered. "Y/n- I'm sorry..."

Your form flickered as you lurched towards him. Nearby items shook. Picture frames fell from the walls. Your face was livid. 

"Tell him, Dean! Tell him how you didn't even think twice before you cut my throat," you yelled shaking. "All because some demon watched a few too many movies. I don't want an apology. I want you to tell the truth. There was a choice. That was the whole point of his little game."

The story came out a little at a time. You were his hunting partner. Sam was out of the game and John was AWOL. Dean had been your best friend. Honestly, best friend wasn't the best description. You had fallen for him hard.

The demon had lured you all into a trap. The game was simple. Choose who lives: Sam or you. Dean had to kill one to save the other. If he didn't choose everyone died. Sam was unconscious the whole time. He didn't even know he had left his cushy new life. 

Dean didn't even try to find another way. He did whatever it took to save Sam. His decision was made on November 2, 1983. He didn't even need to hear the question. It was ingrained into his very being. 

"You never even asked why I wanted to meet that night," you murmured almost inaudibly. "I'm a hunter. I don't usually wear dresses and get dolled up. I was going to confess that I had fallen for my idiotic best friend. The whole demon trap and knife to the throat kind of killed that mood."

"Y/n, I-" he started before you cut him off.

"I always knew who you would choose. I get it. I have a brother too," you whispered. "You could have at least tried, though. The whole thing was over in less than five minutes. I thought you actually cared about me. Man, did I misread that situation."

Sam had been silent until now. His eyes were full of guilt and confusion. You just smiled sadly at the youngest Winchester.

"Why did you never try to hurt us? We're responsible for you death," Sam breathed. "Why mess with his love life?"

"Ghost or not, I don't usually go around trying to kill people I care about," you said. What happened wasn't your fault, and I don't hurt people regardless. I'm not a monster."

"With the girls, I just couldn't stand seeing things get intimate any more so I showed them what happened when I got too close. They ran away pretty quickly after that. Good thing too or I would have had to try and salt and burn myself."

"You should probably do it," you suddenly whispered. "I'm not doing any good here. Plus who knows how much longer I have before 'petty' turns to vengeful."

"Oh god, you were listening," Sam gasped. "Sorry. Under the circumstances, you had every right to do what you did. It was completely void of pettiness."

"You should have killed me," Dean said softly. "We all know I deserve it after what I've done. I don't even have a decent excuse. I could have tried; I should have tried."

For the first time since you appeared, you truly smiled. Dean marveled at how your eyes shone and the way your face lit up. Even dead, you were still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He hadn't realized his feelings until it was far too late. 

"Thank you, Dean," you smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear. I forgive you. Now it's time to finish what you started. I'm linked to the necklace."

Sam looked down as his brother pulled out his key chain and detached a small silver charm in the shape of a realistic star. Sam had never noticed the delicate charm. Dean't hands fumbled as he tried to grab his lighter and it fell to the floor. He went down on his knees after it but didn't try to pick it up. Silence.

"I can't," Dean finally whispered from the ground. "I can't do it again. I think about it all the time. I think about you. Why do you think I drink so much? I didn't know just how much I need you until you were gone. It'll haunt me for the rest of my life."

"My time's almost up, Dean," you said kneeling in front of him. "Who knows when I'll lose myself and try to kill you and your brother. If I have to die, please let me die as me. Let me have some control."

The fire was burning bright. The salt was ready. All Dean had to do was throw in the charm and it was done. Sam watched you as you watched his brother. For some reason, all he could picture was Jess. Maybe it was the gentle way your eyes shone or the love in them.

Dean looked up at his brother pleadingly, "Sam, can you give me a minute? I want to say goodbye. I'm going to do things right this time."

Sam looked back at the two of you with somber eyes and nodded as he left the two of yo alone face to face for the first time in a long time. 

"Goodbye, Deano," you laughed quietly. "Take better care of yourself or I'll have to send someone to kick your ass. If you find him, tell my brother how much I loved him, the little goof."

"I promise," Dean whispered. "Before you go, I need to make something clear. I do care about you. I always have and always will. Y/n, I feel in love with you a long time ago but was too stupid to notice. I will always love you."

"See you later," you smiled as the charm disintegrated. "I'll be the one spreading all of your embarrassing stories to your friends in Heaven. I better not see you for a while."

Just as you were about to disappear, you saw a single tear slip down his face. He would be okay. Sam would make sure of it. For once you found yourself thankful that Dean was so close to his baby brother. It might have been the death of you, but it was the reason his heart was still beating.


End file.
